


Quantico

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, operating on the assumption that Don and Ian were probably at Quantico at the same time. Also, that Don is hot. And that Ian is devious. So. Not really a stretch in either case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantico

Ian overheard yet another comment about how hot the new tactical instructor was and stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes his students reminded him more of junior high kids than the future of law enforcement. Still, you hear something enough times it does tend to make you curious. Maybe it was time to introduce himself, remind him how sniper instruction could go hand in hand with tactical training. He decided to drop in on a class. Besides, if he was as hot as everyone said, maybe he'd get himself a new toy to play with.  
  
It didn't take Don long to spot the new face in his class. He was older, probably faculty or administration rather than a student. And he had to wonder, was he being evaluated?  
  
He didn't let it break his concentration, though, smoothly continuing his lecture and demonstration. He let his students rush him as potential perpetrators, smoothly anticipating their moves and showing how to take them down with a coordinated effort.  
  
"And what about a single, well trained opponent?" Ian asked.  
  
"That's always an interesting scenario, Agent...?" Don replied, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"Edgerton."  
  
Don nodded. He'd heard the name, almost always spoken with the same mixture of awe and fear. "The key in any engagement is to expect the unexpected."  
  
He motioned for Ian to join him on the mat. "Attack me."  
  
Ian grinned. As soon as he was on the mat he went for Don, not holding back. Don evaded Edgerton at first, counterattacking and blocking the way he'd been taught. Ian was good, even better than he'd expected. Still, Don held his own, right up until the attack he didn't see coming that ended with him pinned to the mat, Edgerton's smirking face above him.  
  
"Expect the unexpected," he said. He let Don up. The point wasn't to embarrass him in front of his students. If Don was a competent instructor, and so far, he seemed to be, he didn't want his students not to trust him.  
  
"Yeah, I never was good at taking my own advice," Don said, accepting the hand up. He turned to his students. "Alright, you get the point. Pair off and practice some of this stuff, get creative. I'll tell you when to stop."  
  
He drew Edgerton to the side. "So, do I get to know the first name of the guy who just tossed me around like a rag doll?"  
  
"Ian. Ian Edgerton."  
  
"Don Eppes," he said, extending his hand.  
  
Ian shook his hand. "Want a rematch? Some time when we have more privacy, perhaps?"  
  
There was something in Ian's voice that made Don give him an appraising look. His gut told him he was being played with, but somehow he didn't mind. "Sure. That'd be interesting." He stood at Ian's shoulder, watching his students.  
  
"So, you're the sniper instructor, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What rank do you have now?"  
  
"Ranked sixth best in the world right now," Ian replied with a shrug. "But the guy in the number 5 spot is looking over his shoulder."  
  
"I'm sure he is."  
  
Ian glanced sideways at Don, trying to determine whether that was challenge or sarcasm, or both, in his voice.   
  
"I'd be happy to give you a practical demonstration," he said, voice low and laced with smug defiance. "If you think you're up to it."  
  
"Sure." He didn't expect to win against Ian Edgerton, he wasn't stupid. But it might still be a good time.  
  
"Tonight, around 19:00 at the range?" Ian replied. He turned enough to grin at Don, letting it be feral and intimidating, still taking Don's measure. He knew only a little about him, that he'd seen field time with Fugitive Recovery but had decided to get out of the game to take the instructor position. But that was it. Either Don Eppes was a mystery, or he was purposely close-lipped about his personal life. Regardless, he wanted to find out.  
  
"I'll see you then. If you'll excuse me, it looks like one of my students could use some help."  
  
Ian looked in the direction Don indicated, where one of his students was, in fact, pretty handily getting his ass kicked by a woman half his size and nodded. "See you then."  
  
He didn't leave immediately, waiting to see how Don would handle the situation. It wasn't hard to see that his student was embarrassed by being beat up by a girl, but Don was clearly able to both soothe his ego the appropriate amount and simultaneously tell him all the ways he was screwing up. Smirking in approval, Ian left.  
  
....  
  
Don was a few minutes early to the range and he wasn't entirely surprised to find that Ian had gotten started without him.  
  
He watched from a short distance away, ear protection in place, as Ian smoothly fired his rifle, hitting the target precisely. He let his eyes trace the line of Ian's body, measuring his posture and stance. And if his eyes lingered a moment too long on his ass, he tried not to think about it. Once Ian stopped to reload, Don cleared his throat. "Impressive."  
  
"Thanks," Ian said. "Want to give it a try?"  
  
"Sure," Don said, stepping into place. He loaded the rounds and checked the weapon out, familiarizing himself with the action. He got into his crouch and concentrated on his breathing, ignoring Ian's heavy presence behind him. The shots sliced easily into the target, though they weren't nearly as nicely clustered as Ian's had been.  
  
"Not bad," Ian said after a moment. "Care for some pointers?"  
  
"That's high praise coming from you," Don said. He reloaded the weapon and re-took his crouch. "So, pointers?"  
  
Ian chuckled and moved behind Don, adjusting his position and his grip on the weapon without a hint of self-consciousness. His brain automatically catalogued the way Don's body felt against his and picked out his scent under the cordite and gun powder. "Try it now."  
  
Don did better that time, not surprising, considering his instructor.  
  
"So, how come you came out of the field to teach?" Don asked, making the weapon safe and handing it back to Ian.  
  
Ian smiled. "Oh, I still work in the field. Just when I'm most needed though. One of the perks of being one of the best."  
  
"Not that it's gone to your head."  
  
"Oh, I think I've earned the right to a bit of arrogance, don't you?"  
  
Don bobbled his head to the left and right, maybe yes, maybe no. "Why don't you show me your very best and then we'll see."  
  
Ian laughed and took the gun from Don. He took a moment to center himself and then gently squeezed the trigger. He smirked at Don as they waited for the target to reach the end of the line.  
  
Don let out a low whistle at the almost perfect hole in the center of the target. Each bullet had followed the precise trajectory of the bullet previous, except one that was just a few millimeters off center. "Fuck. Yeah, okay. You've definitely earned the right to a bit of arrogance."  
  
Ian laughed. "And what else have I earned?"  
  
Giving Ian an appraising look, Don quirked his head to the side, letting a slow smile spread across his face. "I don't recall offering anything else."  
  
"Didn't you?" Ian murmured, stepping into Don's personal space and smirking.  
  
"How about we start with a beer?" Don said, fighting the urge to take a step back.  
  
"All right. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"There's a decent bar a few blocks from my place. We could go there."  
  
Ian secured his weapon and nodded. "Lead on."  
  
They got in Don's car and drove into DC proper, parking near his place and walking to the bar. They settled into a back booth, away from the Georgetown and American University crowds.  
  
"Agent Eppes, welcome back... beer?" the waitress said.  
  
"And one for my friend, on me," Don said, smiling at her.  
  
"So what kind of beer do you drink, Eppes?"  
  
"Right now... whatever's cheap and will go down easy," he said with a smile as the waitress returned with two Budweisers. "Government salary."  
  
Ian grinned. "Cheers."  
  
Don lifted his bottle in salute and took a swig. "My father, now, he keeps the good stuff around..."  
  
Ian waited for him to continue, but when Don just trailed off, he cleared his throat. "So, why did you come out of the field?"  
  
Taking another swig, Don looked at Ian over the top of his bottle. "It's complicated."  
  
"It usually is," Ian said. But Eppes didn't move like a guy who'd been wounded. Maybe he was just burned out.  
  
Don just nodded, again refusing to elaborate.  
  
The silence spun out amicably between them for a long moment as, out of habit, they both watched the room. Finally, Don turned to him, "Look, I don't open up about myself very easily. It's just--easier, most of the time, not to. You know?"  
  
"I know how that is." He didn't like to talk about himself much, either. "So, what do you follow? Baseball, football, basketball?"  
  
"Yes," Don grinned. "And hockey. But baseball is my passion. I played for a while..."  
  
Ian's eyebrows rose. "Professionally?"  
  
"Well, single A. I was with the Stockton Rangers."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
Don shrugged. "Not enough."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Ian said, purring a little, letting his eyes run down Don's frame. Now that he looked, he could see a physique of a ballplayer in him. "I certainly appreciate it."  
  
Don laughed. "Trying to get a faculty team going?"  
  
"Not exactly," Ian said, licking around the top of his bottle before taking a long drink.  
  
Don's eyes were automatically drawn to the action and he found himself licking his lips in return.  
  
"So what are you interested in?"  
  
"Oh, lots of things," Ian said, grinning at Don. "You know, hunting, camping, tracking, sports. I like to play Pool."  
  
"You know, I think there's a pool table in the back."  
  
"Your aim on a pool table any better than your aim on a gun range?" Ian teased.  
  
Don grinned back at Ian, taking another swig of his beer. "Guess you'll just have to find out."  
  
"What do you want to wager?" Ian asked.  
  
"Another beer? The good stuff this time?" Don hazarded, the feeling that Ian was fishing for something a little different starting to grow in the back of his mind.  
  
"You're on," Ian said, getting up from the table. He racked the balls competently, and then stood back, offering Don the break.  
  
Don broke cleanly and focused on making his next shot.  
  
Ian watched Don cleanly sink two shots in a row. As he lined up his third, he strolled behind him. Leaning in, he put one hand against the pool table on either side of Don's body. "Tell you what," he murmured in Don's ear, "sink this shot and I'll up the stakes. Loser buys dinner and the beers."  
  
Don refused to let Ian distract him and made the next shot perfectly.  
  
When he straightened, he brought their bodies into full contact, feeling Ian's solid, warm body along the length of his back. He swallowed thickly. "Mind backing up so I can take my next shot?"  
  
Ian grinned and stepped aside. For now.  
  
Don concentrated on each shot, knowing in his gut if he gave Ian an opening, he'd run the table. Taking his time, controlling his breathing, and somehow ignoring the ways in which Ian was trying to distract him, he was down to sinking the 8-ball. He bent down, aimed, and out of the corner of his eye caught Ian check out his ass and lick his lips. He sank the ball any way.  
  
"Nicely done," Ian said. "I guess you shoot pool better than a gun after all."  
  
Don laughed. "I've been playing pool longer than I've been shooting guns. You're not thinking about trying to wiggle out of our bet are you?" he asked, stepping into Ian's personal space.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Ian murmured.  
  
Smiling slowly, Don's eyes dipped to Ian's lips. "Good. Come on... the burgers here are great."  
  
"My treat?" Ian asked, grinning.  
  
"Those were the terms of the bet," Don said. "Though if you'd like to buy me dinner somewhere nicer, I doubt I'd object."  
  
Ian laughed. "You seem like a steak and potatoes man."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's like I have a sixth sense for the stuff. Even across the country I can almost tell when my Dad is making rib eye. There's a good place not too far from here, unless you wanted to do dinner another night," Don said as they left the pool table and headed back into the bar proper.  
  
"How about you buy burgers tonight and I'll get the steak next time?"  
  
Don was tempted to push for his payoff tonight, but he figured he knew where to find Ian later. And deep down, he liked the idea of getting to hang out with Ian some more. "Sure, that sounds good," he said, settling in to the table and getting the waitress's attention.  
  
The waitress flirted with them both and Don gave her a few smiles but he was conscious of Ian watching him.  
  
Whether Don was just automatically covering or whether his preferences actually went both ways, Ian didn't really care. Don couldn't hide from him the subtle signs that he was interested and maybe even aroused by the little games he'd been playing so far tonight. He was looking forward to Don's reaction when he finally sprung his trap.  
  
When the food arrived Ian made appreciative noises. "You were right. The food is fantastic."  
  
Don grinned and dropped him a wink. "I know a good thing when I find it," he said, taking a big bite of his own burger. A small moan of pleasure worked out of the back of his throat.  
  
The sound went straight to Ian's cock.  
  
Well, two could play at that game. He made a soft moaning sound of his own, deliberately catching and holding Don's gaze.  
  
Don gulped hard, swallowing his bite and then wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. He had to clear his throat before he could speak and tried not to shift in his seat as his pants constricted. "I'm, uh, glad you're enjoying it, too."  
  
"What else do you enjoy, Don?"  
  
There was a low purr in Ian's voice that made Don's breath catch in the back of his throat. "I enjoy many things. If you're really curious, you should come back to my place after dinner and see for yourself."  
  
"I think I will," Ian said, giving him a deliberate once over.  
  
Nodding, Don licked his lips again and took another bite. A flutter of nervous anxiety rippled through his stomach, and he prayed that the beer and burger would stay where it was. It wasn't like he'd never done what he figured he and Ian were going to do. It was just that when he joined the FBI, he had figured that part of his life was over, that it'd be the best career move to just focus on whatever part of him was heterosexual.   
  
They ate slowly, and Don could feel the delicious tension building in his gut. Finally, the last of the beer was drained and Don settled the bill. "Ready?" he said, grabbing his light jacket.  
  
"Lead the way," Ian said, grinning. Don seemed a little nervous, but that was probably to be expected.  
  
His apartment was a small house near the Georgetown campus that had been gutted and cut into individual living spaces. He held the front door for Ian and then led him up the stairs to his second-floor front place. It was small, but it had hard wood floors and a bay window, and most importantly, it was his alone. "Come in," he said, opening the door for Ian and standing aside.  
  
Ian looked around, automatically noting sightlines and exits. "Nice place, Eppes."  
  
"Thanks," Don said, closing and locking the door behind him. He had barely slipped his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack before Ian was wrapping an arm around his waist and hauling him into a thorough kiss.  
  
"I have been waiting to do that all fucking night," Ian murmured against his lips as the kiss broke.  
  
"What were you waiting for? We could have left from the gun range."  
  
Ian brushed his fingers over the nape of Don's neck. "I like the game, the tease... the build-up. Plus, I had to make sure that you were interested. Would have hated for you to try to deck me instead of kissing me back."  
  
Smirking, Don fisted his hand in the loose fabric of Ian's shirt. "Interest definitely isn't a problem," he said before crushing their mouths together in another fierce kiss.  
  
Ian grinned and then concentrated on devouring Don's mouth.  
  
Don groaned in the back of his throat, one hand finding its way into Ian's thick black hair and holding on. Managing to get a signal from his brain all the way to his feet, he started dragging him toward the bedroom.  
  
Ian started working on divesting Don of his clothes, following him willingly but tugging his shirt over his head.  
  
Don shivered once in the slightly cool air in his apartment and then started returning the favor, at last getting his fingers on Ian's warm, smooth skin.   
  
By the time they were tumbling to the mattress, both of them were stripped to their boxers, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.  
  
Ian slipped his hand inside Don's boxers, stroking firmly. "What do you think, Don? Can I make you come just from this?"  
  
"I don't know. But right now I'm hoping you're going to try," Don groaned, gripping Ian's biceps. Ripples of pleasure were running up and down his spine; he hadn't felt this good in far too long. And that with what amounted to a simple touch from Ian. Pleasure trumped pride every time in his book.  
  
Ian grinned and continued to stroke Don firmly, twisting a little at the end.  
  
"Oh, fuck, fuck," Don moaned, his hips pushing into Ian's hand wantonly. He didn't care what he looked like or what Ian was going to think of him later. "That's... that's perfect."  
  
"Come on... wanna see you come for me," Ian murmured, squeezing Don.   
  
Don closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Ian's hand on him, the heat and friction, letting the pleasure surge inside him until it peaked and he was shuddering in Ian's arms.  
  
Ian milked the last of Don's orgasm then stilled his hand when Don made a sound of discomfort.  
  
"That what you wanted to see?" Don panted, running his hand up Ian's arm and drawing him forward for a more languid kiss.  
  
"It was exactly what I wanted to see."  
  
"Good," Don said, huffing a laugh. He wiggled out of his wet boxers and dropped them by the side of the bed. Tugging Ian on top of him by the hips, he wiggled a hand between them.  
  
"Now, tell me exactly what I can do for you," he murmured, nibbling on the side of Ian's neck.  
  
"You can let me fuck you," Ian said. "Long and hard."  
  
Don shivered and leaned up to capture Ian's mouth. "God, yes. But I need to be more recovered before we kick that off. Isn't there something I can do for you right now?" he said.  
  
He stroked Ian firmly, reaching down to fondle his balls before pulling a nipple between his teeth and nibbling sharply.  
  
Ian groaned. "Give me your mouth."  
  
Grinning and quickly nodding his assent, Don pushed Ian onto his back and crawled over him, suckling on his neck as he started working his way down his chest. He paused long enough to dip his tongue into Ian's belly-button, earning him a low moan. Finally, he wrapped his hands in the waistband of Ian's boxers, tugging them down over his hips to expose his cock.  
  
Ian reached down and brushed his thumb across Don's lips. "It's like your mouth was made for this."  
  
"You have no idea," Don replied, sucking the tip of Ian's thumb between his lips briefly. He sucked hard on the digit, earning another groan from Ian, and then released him so he could give the head of his cock the same treatment.  
  
Ian groaned again and put a hand on the back of Don's head, urging him on.  
  
Glancing up at Ian through his eyelashes, Don smiled around his mouthful of him and then suckled hard on the head. Slowly, he worked his way down his cock, learning his texture and taste until his nose was pressed into the soft curls at the base. He inhaled deeply as he slid back up to repeat the process all over again. By his third trip down, Ian was thrusting shallowly into his mouth.  
  
Don grinned and tightened his hands on Ian's hips, encouraging him.  
  
Sliding his hands into Don's hair, he held him still as he fucked his mouth steadily. He watched as Don relaxed into the task, gasping as Don again fondled his balls.   
  
So much warmth and wetness, Don's lips wrapped tightly around him, had Ian reaching his peak quickly. Tightening his grip on Don's hair was the best he could do as warning as he came.  
  
Don milked Ian through his orgasm and Ian continued to pet Don's hair though now his touch was clumsy whereas before it had been deft and sure.  
  
He pulled off slowly and kissed his way back up Ian's chest, finally claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. "Do you have any idea how you sound when you come?" Don murmured against his lips.  
  
"How?"   
  
"Like it feels so good you just might die," Don said.  
  
Ian laughed. "That's a little what it feels like."  
  
Smiling, Don rested his head on Ian's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kept his touch casual, unsure how Ian would feel about any cuddling, but he relaxed when Ian tugged him closer with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You know... when you showed up in my classroom this morning, this isn't exactly where I figured we'd end up," Don said.  
  
Ian snorted. "No? What did you think?"  
  
"At first I thought I was being evaluated... then I thought you were just toying with me." Don leaned up to kiss him. "I'm glad I was wrong."  
  
Ian froze. "Don, what is it you're expecting?"  
  
"Relax," Don said, kissing his chin. "I'm not expecting anything beyond tonight. I'm glad you weren't _just_ playing with me. I like a good game as much as the next guy, but I would much rather end up like this than all wound up with no one to fuck."  
  
"Ah," Ian said, relaxing. "Me too."  
  
"Good." Don relaxed against Ian's chest, enjoying the sound of Ian's steady, deep breathing. "Though, if you wanted to do this again sometime, including the long, thorough fucking, I definitely wouldn't object."  
  
Ian grinned. "I'm sure I'll take you up on that."  
  
Don stroked Ian's skin lazily, lapsing into contented silence. That is, until Ian groaned softly.  
  
"That mean you're ready for the second go?" Don said, lifting his head.  
  
Ian smirked. "If you are."  
  
"Oh, hell yeah."  
  
"How do you want it, Don? Hard and fast?"  
  
Don rolled on top of Ian. "Hard, definitely. But you promised me hard and long... want you to make it last," he murmured, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
"I can do that," Ian said.  
  
Don shivered at the low promise in Ian's voice. "Are you waiting for me to say please?" he teased.  
  
In one quick move, Ian had flipped Don off him and onto his back, capturing his lips in a hard kiss. "Wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Please," Don purred, arching up against Ian's body.  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that," Ian said, voice low and husky. "Might have to make you say it again. And again."  
  
"And you will have to make me," Don replied, kissing Ian again. "Only the first one was free."  
  
"Mmm... a challenge. I like that."  
  
Don grinned. "Thought you might."  
  
Ian ran his hand down Don's chest, wrapping it around his cock and stroking him languidly. "Roll over for me, Don," he said.  
  
Pausing long enough to capture Ian's lips, he pushed up and rolled onto his front, shamelessly presenting his ass to Ian.   
  
Chuckling softly, Ian pressed a kiss to the back of Don's neck and then kissed a line down his spine until he finally spread Don's cheeks with his hands and dipped his tongue inside.  
  
Don shuddered and groaned and Ian continued to tease and taste.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Ian... god yes..." Don moaned, pushing back into Ian's hungry mouth. "God."   
  
The stimulation was intense and he writhed shallowly against the mattress. "Yes... fuck me. Fuck me, Ian. Please."  
  
Ian smiled but drew it out a little longer. He'd heard one please but he wanted two.  
  
"Ian..." Don groaned, resting his head on his forearms and trying to just breathe through the stimulation. He was tempted not to give Ian what he was looking for, but he wanted to feel Ian inside him even more. "Please... Ian, please fuck me. Need it."  
  
Ian backed off. "Since you asked so nicely..." He nipped Don's right cheek and got himself ready.  
  
Taking several deep breaths, Don waited for Ian's slick fingers to finish opening him up and soon the blunt head of his cock was pressing at his entrance. He wrapped one hand in the sheets and pushed back into Ian eagerly.  
  
Ian grunted and pushed hard and fast bringing Don quickly to the brink before backing off again, thrusting shallowly.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Don gasped, taking a sudden deep breath as Ian backed him away from the edge again. "Fuck, I think you're going to kill me. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Good. Hate to hear complaints," Ian growled.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Don said, gasping and moaning again a second later as Ian upped his pace once more, pounding into him. Once again he brought him to the brink before backing off, kissing Don's shoulder. The next build up would be slow, but relentless.  
  
"Oh, fuck, fuck," Don moaned, trying to control his breathing. Both hands were now twisted painfully in the sheets as he tried desperately to keep his hands off his own cock. Ian was a master at playing with his body's reactions and he had to wonder idly how many times he'd done this.   
  
"Yeah. Definitely going to kill me," he panted.  
  
Ian laughed. He let one hand inch maddeningly along Don's hip, toward his cock, while he continued his slow, steady thrusts.  
  
Don bit his lip hard to keep from begging as Ian's hand grazed his skin, hoping, praying that he was finally going to get some relief for his aching cock. He let out a long moan of gratitude once Ian's warm hand closed around him, stroking him in time to his almost languid thrusts.  
  
"More. More... please," he begged, fast losing his grip on coherence.  
  
Ian increased his pace, not interested in actually torturing Don.  
  
The pleasure, heat, and friction were overwhelming, and Don's focus narrowed to all the points of contact between him and Ian. Moaning and panting, he pushed back into Ian's thrusts, shaking as his control slipped. He came hard, crying out, his hands digging into the mattress.  
  
Ian followed soon after, allowing his control to finally slip now that Don had been satisfied.  
  
He wrapped an arm around Don's chest, holding him close as their shakes subsided and their breathing slowed. Finally, he helped him sag to the mattress as he slipped free and disposed of the condom.   
  
Don debated trying to roll onto his back, but he was feeling too good to actually attempt it. It seemed the signal was having trouble making it from his brain to the rest of his body. He elected instead to just turn his head and smile at Ian.  
  
"You okay?" Ian asked, running a hand down Don's back.  
  
"Mmmm..." was his only response  
  
"So when do you want me to take you for steak?" Ian asked. "Or do you want to skip the steak and go right for bed?"  
  
Don laughed. "Oh hell, no. You are not using sex to welch on your bet. I want a full steak dinner tomorrow night and then we can have more sex."  
  
"Works for me." Ian grinned and kissed him again.  
  
Don grinned and ran his hands into Ian's hair, unable to get enough of the feel of those soft black strands. "And believe me, I am going to enjoy every last bite of that steak, too."  
  
"The promise of sex won't make you hurry through it?"  
  
"Nope. I intend to enjoy the spoils of my victory to the fullest," Don said, kissing Ian deeply again. "But I will admit that the promise of sex will add quite a delicious tension to the evening."  
  
"Yes it will," Ian agreed.  
  
Don settled against the mattress, pulling Ian down next to him. He felt warm and satiated and ready for sleep. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Or do you have to teach early tomorrow?"  
  
Ian thought about it for a minute. "I could stay."  
  
"Only if you're sure. You don't have to," Don said directly. He understood better than most people the desire to bolt right after sex. "I promise not to get all girly on you."  
  
"I'll stay," Ian said. "I don't say things I don't mean." But he smiled when he said it. "And tomorrow night we'll go to my place after dinner."  
  
Don smiled back, curling on to his side facing Ian to sleep. Ian automatically draped an arm over Don's waist, keeping him close.  
  
"Deal," Don said, capturing Ian's lips one last time, soft and familiar. He didn't know what they had started here. Maybe nothing. Maybe just a comfortable physical relationship between two people with similar tastes. Whatever it was, for now, it was good. He drifted off with a smile on his face.


End file.
